Photographic print is a very popular method for people to display images of past experience and share memories with other people in their lives. Photographs are commonly stored in album books. The photographs in the album books are often sorted according to the date and events. For example, 0photographs taken during a trip to Florida, in certain date, may be stored in adjacent pages in a album.
There are, however, several long felt needs associated albums. First, it is often desired to provide labels to annotate the pictures in the albums. The annotation may include the time, date, location, experience etc. associated with the photographs. Some people use hand-written Post-It to label the photos in albums but they look untidy and unprofessional. Furthermore, many albums such as the ones containing plastic pocket sleeves do not have space for placing these labels. Second, it is difficult to arrange photographs in the albums. If one photograph needs to be inserted or taken out, many photographs in the album need to be reshuffled.